objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Clash For Object Supremacy
This object show has it’s own wiki, so check it out! The link is slightly broken, but has an easy fix. Clash For Object Supremacy is a show created by ButterBlaziken230. It is about 20 objects battling to be granted godlike powers. If they get eliminated, they get sent to the Cloud Chamber. Contestants This show contains 10 of ButterBlaziken230’s OCs, 5 BFDI contestants and 5 II contestants. File:6DE4FDD2-086F-42C4-B986-7CC3113EE848.jpeg|Fire Exity File:B7087015-12DD-4417-8D93-47DD60C94775.jpeg|-1 (eliminated) File:F33ADA82-B2E2-47D6-98BD-C10FF7BB0F2C.jpeg|Broken Bone File:67AFAA83-0C79-432A-AE6E-57EEEF3C8296.jpeg|Glovey (eliminated) File:AF2ADD2C-5363-4E5D-BE55-3548695F0C2B.jpeg|Candy Corn File:9C671657-DA09-4CF1-B7C5-DF9E22308647.jpeg|Blue Tetramino (eliminated) File:A5869FE1-654D-477D-B913-F1E4C452BE15.jpeg|Pea File:C754478E-D470-4525-BBD5-3B230EF76A0A.jpeg|Spikey Ruler (eliminated) File:B83C9223-7146-4294-9D13-24DF660CD06A.jpeg|Xbox Logo (rejoined) File:85029BB5-EE2B-419C-BFB9-B8BC299102D4.jpeg|Green Face 4B3AA402-2F63-4B59-9E5C-357239FE2AAF.jpeg|CN Logo (debuted) File:Pen_BFB.png|Pen File:Marker_pose_bfb.png|Marker (eliminated) File:Donut-1.png|Donut File:Balloony_intro.png|Balloony (eliminated) File:Snowball-1555896361.png|Snowball (eliminated) File:Suitcase-0.png|Suitcase File:Soap-1.png|Soap (eliminated) File:Cherries2018.png|Cherries File:Lightbulb2017Pose.png|Lightbulb (eliminated) File:Knife2018Pose.png|Knife (eliminated) File:DF01834D-6499-416F-8476-C45AB103CB9F.jpeg|Question Box (The Host) File:4AA43C8D-FDB6-47AF-B128-CBE1287E5EAD.jpeg|! Block, the co host. Recommended Characters Roblox_bomby0001.png|Roblox Bomby (recommended by Flaming Hot Toons) BlueBooksonaPose.png|Detective Book (recommended by PaytonJames2005) Sunflower 2019.png|Sunflower (recommended by CutieSunFlower) F3F6D468-698A-43F5-A813-6DFE75FD30A4.jpeg|CFOS Cube (recommended by Parallelogram124) Fur Coat Pose.png|Fur Coat (recommended by Chikako The Meowstic) England Flag Pose.png|England Flag (Recommended by Mobizen4) Wibbly-Wobbly-Wonder.png|Wibbly Wobbly Wonder (recommended by Shanemulrooney) ApricotVemsa.png|Apricot (recommended by Vemsa) 43 charrys.png|Cherry (recommended by TheCherryWHY) AngryStar.png|Starry (recommended by TheOdds1sOutComic) RUSSIA fLAG pOSE.png|Slav Worship Cloth (recommended by DarkRookYT) Sherbert.PNG|Sherbert (recommended by MrFlamerBoy) -1 speaker Box.jpeg|-1 Speaker Box (recommended by Ladyviking22) Vending Machine.png|Vending Machine (recommended by TheCherryWHY) Tokens *'Immunity Token:' Makes you immune when you are up for elimination. *'Spite Token:' Takes your votes and puts them on someone else. Shield Token: Blocks Spite Tokens Note: Tokens have not been used in some time. It will be the merge soon anyway, so they’re ultimately useless now. This is planned to happen in CFOS 9. Trivia *A majority of the new contestants are green. **Also, the first character to speak in Clash For Object Supremacy is green, that being Pea. *Below are the hardest scenes to animate in every episode. (NOTE: THE EPISODES AREN’T ACTUALLY ANIMATED.) **In CFOS 1: The Liquid’s Loaded, it was when Marker was digging a hole. **In CFOS 2: Flattened And Flattered, it was when Pen and Broken Bone were running and jumping on people’s heads. **In CFOS 3: Fire Away Your Fears, it was when Snowball was firing bullets. Animating the bullets in general was hard. **In CFOS 4: Tardy With The Art-y, it was the flashback scenes when Blue Tetramino was about to be eliminated. **In CFOS 5: Slip Hunters, the scene that was hardest to animate was when Snowball was tripping after he ate the berries. **In CFOS 6: Gobble It Up, it was when Glovey vomited all over Xbox Logo. **In CFOS 7: Out In The Wilderness, the hardest scene to animate was probably when Pen could see Unknowny running towards Suitcase to kill her, but she couldn’t. **In CFOS 8: Reel In A Win, the hardest scene to animate was when all of the contestants were running away from Unknowny. This is because all of the contestants had unique run cycles. **In CFOS 9: Down In The Dough, the scenes weren’t particularly hard to animate, but the dough physics was the hardest to animate. *The show was nearly cancelled around the time when work on CFOS 8: Reel In A Win just started. Vemsa tried to cancel it to make a second season his own way. Episodes *CFOS 1: The Liquid’s Loaded *CFOS 2: Flattened And Flattered *CFOS 3: Fire Away Your Fears *CFOS 4: Tardy With The Art-y *CFOS 5: Slip Hunters *CFOS 6: Gobble It Up *CFOS 7: Out In The Wilderness *CFOS 8: Reel In A Win *CFOS 9: Down In The Dough *CFOS 10: On Goes The Wrapping (incomplete) (what was left) Fanart File:7C9959F6-31C4-4B83-BDAC-10F77ECABACB.jpeg|by Vemsa Category:Object shows Category:Crossovers Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:CFOS Category:BFDIA Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230 Category:II Category:II2